Sweet Revenge
by someoneavengeme
Summary: While away at college, Sam meets a girl, someone he thought of as a great friend, after Jess died, he left. She forgot about him, until a dream sent her searching for him. Will she like what she finds? Will Sam even want her there?


I own nothing, just my oc's. enjoy!

* * *

Revenge is sweet, if you succeed, but chances are you won't. I mean look at what it did to John. He didn't stand a chance, because he might of been an obsessed bastard, but he loved his sons more. He died to save them, or maybe just one, because his dying wish, it was to if all else fails kill the other. Now that's a lot to handle.

Dean knew what was being asked of him, but honestly, it didn't sink in, it didn't mean anything until it was too late, and by that time all he cared about was saving his brother. He would do what ever it took to make sure he didn't go. Sam, he knew it was too late, but he didn't care, he knew he was going to die, go to hell, be the devils bitch, but he didn't want his brother to be the one he fought.

For every action there is a reaction. When little Sam Winchester packed his bag and left his life of hunting behind him to start a better life for himself, he didn't know it then, but he was doomed. He was doomed into a life a pain and suffering. He walked away from his family and never looked back. He didn't think that a few years later, he'd be in a showdown in a graveyard, watching through his own eyes as the devil beat his brother senseless, and he couldn't do anything to fight it.

Lets, rewind a few years, Sam Winchester left his family to go to college, no money to his name, with only a scholarship and hope of a better life for himself away from all that danger and pain he grew up with.

The greyhound bus doors opened, and a tall stranger stepped out, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he saw it, Stanford. His new home. He held his head high as he made his way towards the admissions office, that's the first stop he had to make. Glancing down at the map in his shaking hands, he didn't notice until he ran right into a girl, map flying out of his hands as he stumbled backwards. "Oh man, I'm so sorry." He said looking down at her. "It's ok, no worries, promise." She laughed looking up at him dusting off her pants as he helped her up. "Are you sure your ok, I'm so sorry again, I was just looking for the admissions office." He stumbled around his words looking into her green eyes. She laughed and looked up at him, "no worries, but you better hurry, they are closing soon, and you look like you just walked off a bus." She laughed. He grinned and nodded, "I'm Sam by the way." He said extending his hand. "Valentina." She said and smiled at him. "Bye Sam." She waved and hurried off in the opposite direction. He grinned and hurried to the admissions office, making it there without incident.

After what seemed like an endless amount of paperwork, everything was finally sorted out, and he was officially a student, ID card to prove it. He was sent on his way, told to see about a dorm, and wished good luck with a firm hand shake from a student advisor. The smile he carried couldn't be wiped off his face for nothing. He walked the 3/4 mile towards his dorm, worried about his room mate and what they would think if him, worried that he made a mistake, and worried that he was going to never make friends, after all all he had was a duffle bag, inside a few clean pairs of cloths and an old tattered blanked for warmth. He only hopped his room mate didn't ask too many questions. He arrived at the dorm after dark, his stomach growling, wishing he took some money from Dean or his dad before he walked away. After about 15 minutes of searching, he finally found his room, taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, and walked inside. His roommate must be here, he could hear music coming from his room. He set his duffle bag down and just looked around for a second. He walked towards the door that lead to his bedroom and then towards the door that lead to his roommates bed room. Taking it all in learning the layout, just in case. He shook his head and mentally scolded himself, he wouldn't need to know the layout, he isn't a hunter any more, let someone else worry about it. He picked up his bag and made a move to his room when the door opened, he turned, for the briefest second waiting to see Dean or his dad, but it was that girl from earlier, with the green eyes. "Sam!" She smiled, "What are you doing here?" She asked and he blinked, thinking maybe he had the wrong room. "I was assigned here." He said and she couldn't help but smile. "That means well be seeing a lot of each other, my best friend is your roommate." She grinned. He smiled and watched as she pounded on the door, and a guy, shirtless, with a huge grin answered, "Val, I told you I don't want to work on anything tonight, I was to drink and relax." Sam couldn't help but smile, his room mate might be like his brother, and he could live with that. "Here, meet your roommate." She said and turned towards Sam. Extending his arm he held it out, "hi, I'm Sam" he smiled at the other man and watched as he grinned. "Murphy McGreavy." He said and for the first time since Sam left, he felt at home.

-sophomore year-

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked eyeing his roommate slightly confused. He was wearing a red Santa outfit, minus the beard and glasses. "Looks like Christmas puked on you." He laughed loudly as Murphy eyed him. "Shut up." He mumbled and shook his head, it was Christmas time and Val convinced him to dress for the occasion. "You kinda look like a pedo." Sam said lauding. "Whatever." He grumbled and turned towards his bedroom door. A knock brought Sam out of his laughter as he opened the door Val walked in guessed in a elf costume he looked at her, blushing slightly, elves didn't dress like that. "Come on Murphy, we have to go." She called at him, Murphy only shook his head, "not going." He grumbled and walked into his room leaving her standing there laughing. "It's his second Christmas in the states, I told him this how is people dress, for someone as smart as him, he fell for it." She said and picked up a small pink duffle, mind if I change in your room?" She asked and Sam shook his head no, and waited for her to change.

Walking out of the room in a pair of skinny jeans and a red top, she looked at him and smiled. "Tell me how your date went." She said and took a seat on the small bean bag chair and looked up at Sam who grinned. "Great I really like her." He said and she grinned. "I knew you would, Jess is a great girl Sammy." She said and he smiled and glanced as Murphy walked out of his room dressed in jeans and a green top. "You can not stay here for Christmas, you come home with Val and me." He said and looked at Sam who sighed, "I don't want to intrude." He said and looked down, feeling slightly sorry for himself. "Your not." Val said and looked at him. "We are going to head to my parents house, don't worry no one but us promise." She said and he nodded. "Yeah ok." He said, "Just let me pack."

-junior year-

"I can't believe you two moved in together." Val said setting down the last box and looked around the apartment. "Me either." Sam said and smiled at Jess as she directed Murphy with a box labeled bedroom. "Boy have you come far from the loser who got off the bus." She laughed. He nodded. Sitting down on Sam's lap Jess grinned at Val. "So when are you going to get yourself a man?" She said eyeing Val. "When I meet Sam's brother." She laughed and Sam shook his head, he only mentioned Dean a time or two but Val was convinced if he was related to Sam he was just like him.

-senior year-

"Congrats" Val yelled holding up her shot glass with one arm and fixing her sailor costume with the other. Sam looked up at her and laughed, Jess grinned holding up her glass, "to Sam!" She called and they all took a shot. Murphy made his way over, dressed in a white sailor outfit as well, he looked at Sam and clapped his shoulder. "Good job" he said and grabbed a new shot from the waitress and followed her towards the bar.

-a few months later-

A screamed echoed out into the night as Val shot up in bed. Slightly shaking, a splitting headache forming fast, almost like her head was ripping in two. She grabbed her face, fingers digging into her skull, Murphy banging on her door, calling for her, she fell off the bed, tears streaming down her face. Just as quick as it happened, it was gone. "Sam!" She screamed into the darkness, jumping up, dressed in nothing but her pjs consisting on skin tight leggings and a red tank top she threw the door open. Murphy jumped back in shock, "Val are you ok" he said reaching out to touch her, she jumped back slightly. "I need to get to Sam." She cried out shoving her feet into a pair of ugg boots. Murphy sighed and looked at her. "You don't know where he is, go back to bed, it was just a nightmare." Murphy cooed and looked up at her. "No" she yelled and grabbed the keys to her new challenger, and grabbing her purse she was out the door, muttering something about Lawrence. Murphy blinked, slightly confused as to what just happened, and who the hell was Lawrence?


End file.
